


Me With Out You

by HanniHe1004



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Gyuhan Ship, Love Story, Lovers, M/M, Smut, gyuhan, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 19,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27770398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanniHe1004/pseuds/HanniHe1004
Summary: Mingyu and Jeonghan are notorious for being complete opposites. But in reality they are too afraid to love each other. This is a summary of how their love grew through the years since debut. May include content of a sexual nature.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Boyfriend - Relationship, Gyuhan - Relationship, Kim Mingyu/Original Character(s), Kim Mingyu/Undisclosed, Kim Mingyu/Yoon Jeonghan, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Yoon Jeonghan/Original Character(s), crush - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Mingyu Sunbaenim

Prologue :

Having entered the entertainment business at such a young age, Mingyu had never experienced true love. He never thought he would end up finding love within his own company, much less with a boy. But Yoon Jeonghan had shown up to Pledis to turn is world upside down and everything he thought made sense, didn't make sense anymore.

CHAPTER ONE

Mingyu wanted nothing more than to be a regular seventeen year old but life had other plans. Mingyu was destined for greatness and he couldn't stop and change his mind now. Not when he was so close to achieving his dreams.

A lot of days seemed endless but for the most part Mingyu enjoyed the company of the members. They had formed a bond; They all seemed like a little family. The Eldest taking care of the younger and then there was him stuck in between. A little lost sometimes but there was alway Jeon Wonwoo to help him find his way.

Until a handsome stranger showed up and shook a young Mingyu to his core.

It was like any other day, practice started promptly after school. Yet this time when Mingyu arrived he spotted a thin shy boy sitting in the corner alone. He sat with his legs crossed and his eyes staring down at the wooden flooring.

Many had came and went from the very same practice room. The rest of the boy's paid no attention to the new comer, but Mingyu on the other had couldn't help but feel sorrow for the stranger. He recalled when he too was new and struggled making friends. He took a seat straight across from the young boy and debated on whether he should say "Hello".

As he stares blankly at the figure in the corner, Seungcheol quietly sneaks up from behind. "Go introduce yourself to our new little brother Mingyu", he hisses, "Just say Hello, you can call me Mingyu-Sunbaenim". He pulls Mingyu up by both arms and gives him a little push towards the other side of the room.

Mingyu grins on how ridiculous it would sound to say that to the smaller stranger. But once he gets there he forgets any other words in his vocabulary. The boy looks up surprised that someone has approached him. "Hello, You can call me Mingyu-sunbaenim", He blurts out, immediately regretting it. Cheol on the other side of the room, giggling mercilessly, even rolling in amusement.

Just as Jeonghan looks up innocently at him Joshua interrupts the embarrassing moment. "Uh, Mingyu, actually Jeonghan is older" , he corrects him and takes a seat next to his new found friend.

Mingyu's beautiful tan skin is now stained with a shade of red on his cheeks. He turns abruptly, too embarrassed to explain anything else. For the remainder of the week Mingyu kept his distance. Jeonghan only pleasantly smiles from afar but Mingyu avoids any eye contact.

The weeks rolls by and Mingyu only gathers enough courage to at least greet Jeonghan. Mingyu only watches Jeonghan struggle from a distance and he can't help but feel pained. The staff scold the new guy worse than they did him. Mostly because he was older and they didn't really care to hurt his feelings, they were blunt.

After a long evaluation, Jeonghan hung his head low as he headed out the practice room door with Joshua's arm over his shoulder. "Joshua, stay back, we need to talk to you", a staff member yelled out. Joshua only silently nods at Jeonghan and he nods back to signal that he'll be ok without him.

Mingyu follows close behind, but not to close to avoid seeing Jeonghan eye to eye. The older one makes a turn into a closet in the hallway and slides in as Mingyu tiptoes behind. As he approaches he can only here soft sobs coming from inside, he can only imagine Jeonghan angelic face covered in tears.

The door creeks open and into the darkness of the room steps in the tall boy. "Jeonghan-hyung", he quietly inquires, "are you ok?". He places himself on the floor next to the sobbing boy. Jeonghan remains tight lipped, and still until he notices that Mingyu has taken a seat right beside him. Without uttering a single word, he lays his head down on Mingyu's shoulder and Mingyu freezes.

The silence eventually brings both boys to doze off and they are awaken by laughter. Their eyes slowly open to find Jihoon and Joshua in the doorway. "Still in the closet I see, Mingyu",Jihoon joked around.

All four laughed, as Jeonghan and Mingyu stepped out into the now dim hallway. "How long did we sleep?" , Mingyu curiously asked. "Let's just say we got worried when you didn't show up for dinner", Jihoon chuckles , "When does Kim Mingyu miss out on dinner". An adorable sadness replaces the younger one's smile and Jeonghan feels guilty.

If he hadn't stayed to console him, Mingyu wouldn't have missed out on his meal. He sneaks out of the dorm and makes his way to the corner store, filling a bag full of snacks and a ramen; And proceeds to purchase all the items. Happily making his way back to the dorms and into Mingyu's bedroom.

He stands tall, towering over Mingyu's bed, silently watching how Mingyu attempts to sleep to forget about the rumbling in his belly. Mingyu feel the presence over him and slowly peeks with one eye, making sure it's not Seungcheol. He pops right up when he sees an extended arm with a bag full of snacks. The arm belonged to Yoon Jeonghan and Mingyu is in shook.

He grabs the bag from his hands and the shy boy just smiles as he turns away to leave. Neither him or Mingyu saying a word once again.


	2. New Friends

Even though it hadn't been Mingyu's intention to fall asleep in the closet, he didn't blame Jeonghan. He couldn't help but feel a fluttering in his stomach as he held on to the bag. Everyone was usually nice but coming from Yoon Jeonghan it felt different. They had been practically strangers for weeks and he was kind enough to bring him food.

Mingyu hid the snacks under his covers and began to munch on some chips. As he ate, he thought of ways to repay the older boy. Going through a handful of ideas until one seemed perfect. He would help Jeonghan with his confidence. Jeonghan wasn't a terrible singer but like most, he wasn't ready to be an "idol" just yet.

Just like Mingyu he fit the look; pretty, handsome, visual, eye candy for all the love struck teenage girls that would one day be fans. But Mingyu didn't want to be just that, so he worked extra hard on his vocals and his rapping skills. Now he was determined to see to it that Jeonghan did the same. No one should ever just be labeled a visual, he thought to himself.

Days Later:

The week flew by and Kim Mingyu hadn't found the perfect opportunity to get Jeonghan alone. Evaluation were right around the corner and anxiety was at an all time high. Mingyu looks to his left and right in front of him is Jeonghan. As he turns to walk away, Mingyu catches his arm,"Wait", he urges the older to stay.

"I- I want to thank you for the snacks, let me help you practices," Mingyu shyly offers. Just then Jeonghan takes his hand and directs it towards Mingyu's face, startled Mingyu leans back in his chair. He feels a little intimidated as Jeonghan brushes his hair back. He swallows the feeling and continues on, "You just need a little practice, that's all".

Jeonghan is flattered, astonished that Mingyu offered to help, but so very thankful. "You actually don't know how much this means to me," his eyes light up like Mingyu had only seen a couple of times before. Mingyu had only seen Jeonghan's eyes light up like that with Joshua, and without acknowledging it, sometimes it made him a little jealous.

For a second Mingyu lost himself in Jeonghan's eyes, only to be snapped out of it by the strange laughing noises coming from Dk. Now it was Jeonghan who was mesmerized by Mingyu, as the younger boy began to sing for him. The whole time still hanging onto Jeonghan's hand and their eyes glued on each other. Mingyu stands up and leads Jeonghan around the room," Now you sing and only focus on me," he demands.

Jeonghan's voice oozes out like honey as Mingyu walks him around the room. He feels powerful just by holding onto Mingyu's hand. They come to a complete stop after the first chorus, and Mingyu's shy smile has widened. Jeonghan stands in front of him perplexed, wondering if the smile was satisfaction or if it was funny to hear him sing.

Mingyu with ease pulls Jeonghan in and pokes the sides of his stomach."See, you did amazing," he excitedly compliments Jeonghan. For some reason, even though Mingyu had heard so many great voices in this practice room, Jeonghan's voice soothed him. He wanted to hear more but sadly practice time was over.

Wonwoo interrupts politely, "You ARE eating dinner with me today right?" Mingyu turns and waves goodbye to Jeonghan before walking off with his best friend.

Jeonghan stares down the hall as the two disappear, hoping maybe one day, he and Mingyu will be that close.


	3. Debut Blues

Two Years Later

Two years past by quickly, but not much had changed. Mingyu still admired Jeonghan from a far and Jeonghan still yearned for Mingyu's friendship. They had their moments, where Jeonghan would steal Mingyu away and talk. Most of the time away from the other members, as if they were hiding something forbidden, strangely both feeling guilty of simple conversations.

The conversations were varied, and would end up in heated debates but by the end of it, they were more intrigued with each other. Jeonghan in love with the fact that someone actually stood a chance against him and that Mingyu shared different thoughts. Enamored by Mingyu's positive outlook on life and his idealism's, meanwhile Jeonghan was a realist and needed to escape sometimes. And who better to escape with then Kim Mingyu.

Mingyu longed to be near Jeonghan but in the past year had grown afraid of his own feelings. Now that Jeonghan had long hair, he was even more beautiful. Mingyu had never had a girlfriend, but certainly knew what a crush felt like and he definitely knew that he was crushing on Jeonghan.

The debut had just happened days before, and everyone was running off pure excitement. Today, their music video would premiere and all the members gathered around the laptop. As the music video began Jeonghan felt excited to see himself, but the excitement would soon die down. When they got to Jeonghan's part, it wasn't his own voice that he heard, his voice had been replaced with that of a better singer. Jeonghan continued to watch but Mingyu noticed the pain he was trying so hard to hide. Once they finished filming their segments Jeonghan hurried out the room, looking for a spot to unload all the tears he's been holding in.

Again he walks into the same closet he had two years ago and close behind Mingyu follows. This time Jeonghan wraps both arm around the taller ones torso and cries into Mingyu's chest. Mingyu feels guilty again, wondering if maybe he had ignore his feelings, he could've continued supporting Jeonghan. "It's my fault," Mingyu blurts out accidentally.

Jeonghan pulls himself off of Mingyu and looks up in confusion. Silently he stares waiting for an explanation. Mingyu looks down at him and even with the steady flow of tears rolling down his cheeks, Jeonghan's beauty remains intact. He carefully removes the strands of hair covering Jeonghan's face. With an empty mind he proceeds to place his forehead directly onto Jeonghan's and presses his nose against his as well. Mingyu's eyes close and so Jeonghan just follows along. " Don't cry, you're perfect, this is only the beginning, it'll take time for people to notice, but they will," Mingyu softly says.

Mingyu breathes into Jeonghan as they both lower their hands to their sides. Jeonghan intertwines is fingers with Mingyu's and their hands lock. The urge to kiss Jeonghan awakens in him and he pulls away. Not ready to face the consequences if Jeonghan doesn't feel the same. Afraid that if he reveals his heart he'll lose Jeonghan forever. "I have to go", He suddenly mumbles along with other nonscence that Jeonghan can't hear.

He rushes out the closet and makes his way out the doors to the outside. He sits idly on the stairs, until Seungcheol walks up behind him. "Overwhelmed?," he asked concerned. "Yeah, but it's not about debut or anything" he sadly answers hoping the leader wouldn't continue asking.

"I know," Seungcheol nods wisely, "it's normal, I think we all have a little crush on him now". Seungcheol continues his speech, half way convincing Mingyu that the crush stems from the long hair. Most of the boys had never dated and some hadn't dated in a long time. Jeonghan was as close as they had gotten to something pretty; Even Seungcheol admitted to an attraction.

After the long talk Mingyu walked himself back in and went right back to Jeonghan. Once again he took his hand and led him around the practice room, this time with no one else in sight. "Let's practice this until they see what they missed out on," he proudly declares. Jeonghan's teary eyes light up again for Mingyu just like they had the first time. And that's when Mingyu knew he just had to give into his feeling and live with it.


	4. Trick or Treat or Mostly Treat

Months later

Not only did Mingyu accept his crush but he had grown confident enough to act out as he pleased. He teased Jeonghan often, seeing how far he could push him. Sometimes Jeonghan was too nice and would brush it off and sometimes Mingyu would get the cutest frustrated looks out of him. But Jeonghan wasn't far behind, teasing Mingyu during live broadcast, making Mingyu do embarrassing things just to get a good laugh.

As they get ready for halloween, Mingyu spots the blonde out of the corner of his eye. Jeonghan never fails to impress as he walks in capturing the attention of everyone in the dressing room. He's dressed in a suit yet his hair and makeup matches that of Harley Quinn and the boys being to coo.

When he first saw himself in the mirror he felt the fear rushed in. Jeonghan wasn't all that comfortable with his long hair. He didn't hate the fact that he was labeled feminine but the fact that he was completely labeled a female. But hearing the cheers of his fellow group members filled him with confidence.

The venue was full of anxious fans, they walked out one by one until the stage was full of the seventeen members. Honestly with seventeen there was never dull moment but Jeonghan wasn't prepared for what was to come. It's not something they rehearsed or planned.

Mingyu was called out to the center of the stage. Jeonghan envied Mingyu in the best kind of way. He loved Mingyu's brown skin, his height, and most importantly his smile. Mingyu was most likely the most handsome vampire in Jeonghan's eyes, and that included the whole cast of twilight.

Mingyu was given the task of finding a victim, someone to feast on. Initially they had planned on Woozi, but as he walked the line of Seventeen members he stopped midway in front of Yoon Jeonghan.

Seungcheol's eyes bulged out and signaled for Jun to stop it. Jun extended out his arm in front of Jeonghan but it was too late to stop it. Jeonghan coyly lifts his gaze at the handsome vampire, ready to become prey. Mingyu circles around to the back of Jeonghan and gently nudges him to the center of the stage.

Now that he has him there, Mingyu loses all thought. He hadn't planned this far ahead. He moves Jeonghan's golden hair to the side, exposing the left side of his neck. Jeonghan scent travels through him, as does a rush of excitement. It took everything in him not to plant a trail of kisses on Jeonghan's smooth skin.

During the rest of the event Mingyu claims Jeonghan as his, wrapping him up in his arms, hiding him away in his cape. They had shared plenty of moments but none like this. And quite honestly Jeonghan didn't mind Mingyu's full embrace. He felt safe there, a feeling he wasn't too familiar with. But he wouldn't trade it for anything else in the world.


	5. Dating Rumors

Again Months Pass

After that it became so much easier to show each other affection. It came as natural as breathing . For a pair that was deemed incompatible they seemed to gravitate toward each other everytime. The anual Idol Star Athletic Championship rolled around and Seventeen was sure to shine.

Jeonghan sported his long auburn hair and a white long sleeve shirt, just like the rest of the members. Jeonghan was approached plenty of times during the event. Most people just wanted to play with his silky smooth hair. Mingyu held him close often, unofficially claiming his baby without really having to admit to anything aloud.

The next morning, Mingyu notices Jeonghan laid up in bed facing the wall, quiet, barely moving. At first he didn't think much of it. Jeonghan likes his rest and Mingyu had learned to respect that. Mingyu thumbs through his phone, looking for any good reviews on the event when he encounters some odd rumors.

Things like :

"Mingyu spotted with a Love Interest"

"Mingyu seen hugging a girl "

"Does Seventeens Mingyu have a Girlfriend"

Mingyu jumps down from his top bunk and makes his way into Jeonghan's covers. He buries his head into jeonghans loose hair. "Jeonghan-hyung, are you mad at me?" Mingyu apologetically continues, "those rumors aren't true you know."

Jeonghan yawns and stretches before turning into Mingyu's arms. Now face to face, Jeonghan gifts Mingyu with a smile. "Mingyu, what rumors? I'm half asleep," He places one hand on Mingyu's cheek. Mingyu immediately shows him the phone and Jeonghan reads through the many articles. His eyes go serious as they travel down the internet sites. He looks up and releases a laugh, "Mingyu, you do realize the girlfriend is me right."

He deliver a gentle punch to Mingyu's left shoulder. "Why didn't you tell me we were dating?" He teases as he turns his back to Mingyu again. "I'm going back to sleep, hug me boyfriend," he implores, "that's what good boyfriends do."

Mingyu inches closer to Jeonghan and rest his chin on Jeonghan shoulder. His arms around Jeonghan's smaller waist, and his body pressed up against him. Mingyu closes his eyes and does the unthinkable. He clenches his fist gaining and courageously leans in to kiss Jeonghan on the cheek. His heart galloping like a racing horse. Almost too out of breath to even utter any words he manages to ask, "do boyfriends do that too?"

Jeonghan lays still, wondering whether he should return the favor but is to afraid to look back. "umm-humm," He nods cutely. He caresses Mingyu's hand until he releases the tight fist he had made. Jeonghan's heart running just as fast as his but unwilling to let him know. Gushing in the inside, hoping the memory would remain imprinted in his heart. Heat escaping through his pores as he blushed unbeknownst to Mingyu.


	6. Hold my Hand

Through the years both Mingyu and Jeonghan remain in silence about their feelings. Painfully seeing each other get comfortable with other people. For some time Mingyu felt an aching everytime they would attend events with other idols. Especially when Monsta X would arrive and Minhyuk would greet Jeonghan with the warmest hugs.

Mingyu watched as Minhyuk would rest his head on Jeonghan's lap. When Minhyuk would run after Jeonghan to hold hands and when he would ask for cute selfies. Jealously was too soft of a word to describe the rage that would build up inside of him. But he couldn't complain or even hold it against Jeonghan; He was a free man.

Minhyuk was completely opposite of Mingyu when it came to Jeonghan, he was bold and brave. He was unafraid to be himself and to make moves that he wanted to make, regardless of what others would think. And then there was Mingyu, always mindful of how his actions or words could affect others. Afraid of making mistakes, or taking chances. He was like a giant teddy bear, big and strong but full of fears.

One their first world tour they visited an amusement park. The film crew followed them around as they rode different rides and enjoyed a little time off from an idol life. Mingyu had no idea what the film crew had in store but would soon regret showing up.

In the distance Jeonghan can hear some managers trying to talk Mingyu out of the van. "Mingyu, you have to ride, it's good content,"He pleads relentlessly with no resolution in sight. "I can't and I won't," Mingyu crosses his arms and turns away from the manager.

He had already gotten on one ride with Minghao and refused to keep doing so.

Jeonghan interrupts, "Can I talk to him?" The manager gives up and allows Jeonghan to give it a try. "Mingyu, now listen to me, I know you're scared but I need you to know that no matter what i'm by your side," Jeonghan grabs a hold of Mingyu's hand.

"Anytime you let the darkness in, anytime you feel the anxiety taking a hold of you, anytime you feel fear, hold my hand. I don't care where you are or the reason, just come and hold my hand and I'll know. And if after holding my hand you still can't find the strength I'll fight for you and make sure you don't have to go through with anything you can't handle."

Mingyu held tighter as he pulled himself off his seat and out of the van. Still clinging on, the two made their way to the manager. "I'll do it ONLY if Jeonghan comes on with me," he negotiates.

Everything felt better next to Jeonghan; and when he felt the anxiety creeping in, he took Jeonghan soft hands into his. Not only at the amusement park but from then on. During interviews where he felt nervous, in Vlives where he might of felt uncomfortable, there was Jeonghan ready to hold his hand. And it became vice versa because Jeonghan had grown use to the warmth of Mingyu's body. They needed each other.


	7. We all have them

2018

A new year began and Mingyu dreaded when the ISACS rolled around. He knew he would have to face the fact that Minhyuk and Jeonghan would have to see each other once again. Not only was Minhyuk handsome, but he was so open when it came to his feelings about Jeonghan. It's like as soon as he got a hold of him he wouldn't let him go.

Just as predicted Minhyuk made his way to Jeonghan plenty of times. Mingyu rolled his eyes and Woozi caught a glimpse of his rage. "Someone's in a bad mood," Woozi comments under his breath.

"I need your help," Mingyu ignores the smirky comment. "I'm in," Woozi doesn't hesitate to answer.

"You don't know what it is yet," Mingyu complains. "It's Jeonghan and we already know it bro," Woozi snaps back, "We're all aware that you're in love, everyone except for Yoon Jeonghan, who is supposed to be smart yet ignores the fact that you follow him like a puppy.

Mingyu hangs his head in shame but gets over it quickly, remembering he had a plan to set in motion. "Just distract him a little, I want to keep Minhyuk away from him as long as I can without seeming needy," He desperately begs Woozi.

Woozi is unsuccessful and by the end of the night Mingyu is more than annoyed. He speed walk to the van, making his way to the back seat and burying his face in his own jacket. S.coups not far behind joins him as the other members have lingered behind; Waving goodbye to fans and saying so long to idol friends.

"It feels like just yesterday we had a similar talk Gyu," Seungcheol's tone is serious this time. "You can't keep crushing on him, you have to get over this, over him, it's not healthy and I forbid it," he demands.

Mingyu attempts to deny everything," I honestly don't know what you are talking about Cheol, just let it go." Seungcheol relaxes his tone and finalizes the conversation as the members approach,"It possible to get over Yoon Jeonghan, I did," he adds as he moves to the front seat.

Seungcheol had got over a simple crush, yet Mingyu didn't know what this was anymore. It had turned into so much more.

That night he lay in bed, thinking of all the moments he and Jeonghan had shared. All of the almost kisses, the times Jeonghan had looked into his eyes and his body filled with lust. Never had he felt a sexual attraction to a man. And he was more confused than ever.

Mingyu gently stroked himself as he thought of all the times Jeonghan had turned him on. He grew harder with every thought until he was fully erect. Just then a slim shadow approached his bed and began to undress. Removing everything but a pair of boxers.

"Mingyu," a tiny voice whispers, " Can I sleep with you tonight?" The tiny voice belong to that of Yoon Jeonghan and the bulge in Mingyu's sweatpants throbs at the sound of those words escaping Jeonghan's mouth. And before he could even answer, Jeonghan lays next to him in bed.

Mingyu places a pillow on his crotch area to avoid feeling any physical touch from the older. Jeonghan notices and laughs,"It's ok if your dick is hard Mingyu, we all have them."

Mingyu burst into laughter and tears ,while Jeonghan removes the pillow from bellow. Mingyu rushes to place it back onto his lap. "Trust me on this one Hannie," He pleads. He wraps his arm around Jeonghan and soon they both fall asleep, content just to be near one another.


	8. Meet me in My Room

Months Later

Mingyu had grown more comfortable holding Jeonghan. So much that he had developed a habit of clinging onto the side of Jeonghan's leg. He would level himself down to Jeonghan's side and wrap both legs around him. It wasn't anything sexual, just Mingyu longing to hold Seventeen's angel.

While promoting their new song "oh my!" Seventeen was invited to Weekly idol. Jeonghan was a little more quiet during variety shows. "Do you want me to stay by your side?, I can if you need me to,"Mingyu politely offers.

"No, i'll be ok, really, I promise,"Jeonghan assures him. He slaps Mingu's butt on the way out and shoots him a wink. Mingyu understood that it was part of his personality. Although he wished sometimes the flirting was real and that Jeonghan had some interest in him other than friendship.

The show ran smoothly, for the most part Mingyu remained far from Jeonghan. The MC's announced a game where they would form a human chair. The older one cringes, afraid that his legs might give out since he was sore from practicing last night. Mingyu picks up on his despair and sits Jeonghan on his lap, hoping he can help can him up. He grabs Jeonghan by his bottom and pulls him as far as he can into his groin. Not once thinking that it might be a bad idea. He focuses on the game and tries to forget that he has Jeonghan in such a position. Once the whole show is over, Jeonghan approaches Mingyu with a blank stare. "Let's talk when we get home," He says low enough for only Mingyu to hear.

As soon as they arrive home, Mingyu receives a text:

"Meet me in my room"

Mingyu rushes to the second floor, not even changing his clothes. When he arrives the door is ajar and so he delivers a tiny knock before completely opening it. No one is inside and only Jeonghan's clothes lay in pile next to his bed.

The blood rushes to Mingyu's crotch as he imagines Jeonghan walking out in absolutely nothing but his birthday suit. He shakes the thoughts away, and tried to think of reasons why Jeonghan would want to talk privately.

Just then Jeonghan walks in wearing one of Mingyu's t-shirts and a pair of sweatpants. His hair was just the right amount of messy and he had already removed all his make up. Mingyu sat at the edge of the bed patiently, as Jeonghan closed and locked the door behind him.

He doesn't smile as usual and Mingyu begins to worry. "Mingyu, I just want you to know, ...,"Jeonghan starts off his confession. Mingyu doesn't know what to expect, what matter could be so serious. "I want you to know i'm not gay,"He finishes he sentences abruptly.

Mingyu isn't shocked at the sudden confession, just on why he felt like he had to say it. "Why would...," Mingyu began to question before being cut off. Jeonghan stood in front of Mingyu and placed one knee between Mingyu's legs; The friction causing Mingyu to gasp. Jeonghan leans in and locks lips with the taller boy, using the element of surprise to stick his tongue into Mingyu's mouth. Jeonghan's hand runs through his hair making Mingyu's hormones run wild.

At first Mingyu wraps his arms around Jeonghan, ready to devour him if he could. Coming back to his senses Mingyu releases his hold and pulls back from the intimate kiss. "I'm not gay either," He confesses, almost unsure of his words.

Both boy's now stand in the middle of Jeonghan's bedroom with puzzled faces. Mingyu's chest moves at a steady pace, attempting to regain his breath. He gazes down at Yoon Jeonghan unregretful; "I just like to kiss you," He adds before grabbing the back of Jeonghan's head and smashing his lips into his. Jeonghan feels the heat rising in his body, when a hard knock startles them.

"Yoon Jeonghan, are you in there?," Boo calls out from behind the locked door. Mingyu panics, "No, no one is here," He responds without consulting with Jeonghan or hisown brain for that matter. Jeonghan delivers one last kiss to Mingyu's exposed collar bone and head towards the door.

"Just kidding Seungkwan," Jeonghan shouts back as he cracks the door open. Mingyu goes cold, wondering if Seungkwan had heard any of the activity going on inside. He traces his collar bone, reminiscing Jeonghan's sweet mouth on his body; Wondering if this was a one time thing, replaying the moment. Down to the part where Jeonghan said he wasn't gay.


	9. It’s a date

2019

Another ISAC and Mingyu could feel himself getting jealous. Jeonghan had not kissed him again, as both of them had gotten scared since the last time. Mingyu wasn't into men, he was just into Yoon Jeonghan. But he was curious as to how many others had felt his lips on theirs. Whether Jeonghan had shared intimate moments with Minhyuk, Joshua or even Cheol.

The days leading up to the ISACS were tense, not only were half the members not going but neither was their leader. Mingyu recalled last year when Seungcheol had scolded him for his tantrum and did not want to disappoint him this year. The leader still kept an eye on Mingyu, monitoring that he and Jeonghan weren't always TOO close.

Jeonghan could sense Mingyu's strange mood swings. Somedays he would send Jeonghan the cutest morning text but when they would see each other he would switch to cold. Directing his attention to anyone that wasn't Jeonghan.

Before making their way to the event, Jeonghan pulls Mingyu to the side. "Mingyu, are you upset? is something wrong? did I do something wrong?," Jeonghan asks concerned. Mingyu feels the guilt invade his body. He smiles genuinely at Jeonghan, remorseful that he was acting indifferent. "Nothing," Mingyu replies, keeping his answers short.

"Good," Jeonghan sighs relieved,"because I want to spend the whole day with you." Mingyu nods in agreeance, before running off to find Jihoon.

"Help, it's an emergency," He blurts out as he bust into their bedroom. "Let me guess, Yoon Jeonghan," Woozi replies.

"Don't leave us alone for a second, we can't be alone," he begs Jihoon. Jihoon reluctantly agrees and they both head out the door.

At the ISACS it is now Jeonghan who follows Mingyu around like a puppy. Playfully attempting to play tag with him but being rejected time after time. Jihoon tiptoes closer to Mingyu's ear and whisper, "you're an idiot." Mingyu looks down giggling,"what? out of no where?" He asks confused.

"He's going to get bored and then Minhyuk will swoop in for the kill," He smirks, teasing Mingyu.

He's right, Mingyu thinks to himself. He pulls Jeonghan in for a hug and from then on proceeds to treat the day as a date. Filming the special moments, and proud to be able to show Jeonghan off. It felt like, for a day, Jeonghan was really his.

And as dates should end, it was Jeonghan who walked Mingyu to his dorm. Mingyu wished he could wrap Jeonghan in his arm to bid each other good night, but they merely shared a fist bump.

"All that, for a fist bump," Woozi jokes around before passing out after a long day.

Mingyu lays in bed looking at all the pictures he took on his phone. Engraving Jeonghan's smile in his mind. Certain now more than ever, that even if Jeonghan and he remained only friends forever, he would be ok with it. All he really wanted was for Jeonghan to be in his life.


	10. Leader Duties

Months Later

2019 has proven to be a great year for seventeen, with only minor bumps along the way. The world tour had started off beautifully and Seventeen was only gaining more fans. Mingyu and Jeonghan remained flirty as usual but they hadn't progressed past that.

As the tour continued things started to fall apart, yet no one would ever know the struggle. Seventeen continued to put a brave face, until they couldn't anymore. News of Seungcheol's hiatus hit them like a bucket of ice water. Their leader was known for his strength but the pressure had grown to be too much. Jeonghan had to be the one to step up and he didn't know if he could.

He laid awake on his hotel room bed, trying to find a brave face to put on for the following week. Wondering how long it would take his dear friend to get better. The room door creeks open and in walks Mingyu, always with a big smile on his face.

Seeing Mingyu's smile makes Jeonghan forget the rest of the world. Mingyu could be his sunshine on any rainy day.

"I thought you were sharing a room with Vernon?," Jeonghan asks surprised.

"How could I leave you like this Yoon Jeonghan?," Mingyu pouts,"I want to take care of you."

Jeonghan had been suffering for sometime now, his neck and shoulder's stiff and in pain.

Mingyu unbuttons Jeonghan's shirt and removes it, as he commands him to lie on his stomach. He pours oil down Jeonghan's back and straddles him, placing one leg on each side. His hands run up and down Jeonghan's body, producing moans from his angel. Without warning, Mingyu begins to grow inside of his pants. Unconsciously rocking himself on Jeonghan's bottom, letting moans escape randomly.

"Mingyu," Jeonghan whispers, "I miss your lips."

Mingyu releases Jeonghan from under him and they both kneel facing each other on the bed. Jeonghan's body half undressed and Mingyu's body ready to be undressed. Jeonghan inches closer, so close that Mingyu can feel the heat escaping his body. He pulls Mingyu closer by tugging at his belt buckle.

Jeonghan removes Mingyu's shirt and traces over Mingyu's perfect abs; His fingers burning Mingyu's skin. He snatches the belt off and throws it across the room, losing no time trying to unbutton Mingyu's pants. Mingyu follows, concentrating on not cumming from the excitement. "Jeonghan, just touch me," he pleads, needing release.

Jeonghan only uses one finger to run up and down Mingyu's member over his pants. He feels a moist spot by the tip and a fire ignites inside of him. A second ago he wanted to fill Mingyu with pleasure. And now it's him who has lost all control.

He grabs onto Mingyu's hips and thrust forward; "ahhh, fuck that feels so good," Mingyu moans restlessly. "Keep going," He purrs into Jeonghan's ears as he bites his earlobe. Jeonghan can already feel his member pulsating. He allows his imagination run wild, hoping Mingyu would wraps his long fingers around his shaft. Both afraid to touch each other but too invested to stop now. Mingyu continues grinding his pelvis with Jeonghan's.

Jeonghan sinking his teeth into Mingyu's shoulder as Mingyu's moans grow louder. He bites his lips trying to hang on longer, enjoying the sensation of Jeonghan endless teasing. Both Mingyu and Jeonghan are close to reaching their climax as they share their last sloppy kiss. The thrusting getting faster and harder; "I'm cumming," Jeonghan struggles to utter the words as both explode inside their pants.

Jeonghan is afraid to look up at Mingyu. He feels responsible for what just happened. Maybe he had taken advantage of Mingyu's loneliness, because what if ...Jeonghan wasn't what Mingyu really wanted.

Mingyu places two fingers under Jeonghan's chin. "You're so sexy," He grins sheepishly. And it hits him, Mingyu had been drinking and now he feels far worse than he had before.

"Let's clean you off baby," He sighs, helping Mingyu on his feet and placing him on the bed next to his. He fully undresses Mingyu, and pulls the covers over him. Once he's done, he follows in the same steps and gets into his own covers.

Jeonghan closes his eyes tightly hoping to wake up tomorrow and that everything would be forgotten . His first day as leader and already he messed up.


	11. Love Sick

Mingyu wakes up before Jeonghan and slips into a robe. He lifts Jeonghan's cover and slips in like he used to. Jeonghan, a light sleeper, miraculously doesn't wake up. He's been up all night replaying the scenes in his head, trying to feel a little less guilty.

Mingyu nudges Jeonghan's cheeks with his nose to wake him up. Before opening his eyes, he already knows it's Mingyu and he feels a little more relieved. If Mingyu didn't run away this morning, he either forgot about their heavy session or he didn't mind what went down. Either way, Jeonghan wouldn't mention it. And he promised himself last night he would never take advantage of Mingyu again.

"Oh, Hi," Jeonghan hides his smile under his covers. Mingyu pecks him on the cheek, " I- I'm sorry," He blushes, unsure what to do next. "No, I'm sorry," Jeonghan responds,"it'll never happen again, I promise."

While Jeonghan is hopeful his apologize got through to Mingyu, Mingyu's heart instead drops. Almost as if Jeonghan had ripped it out and thrown it from the balcony of their 10th story hotel room. "Oh," He says nonchalantly, masking his pain.

He was determined not to show his true emotions. Jeonghan could never know how much this really hurt.

Mingyu kept his distance for the most part, at times he would forget and he would return to old habits; Magnetizingtowards his fair skinned love. And in those moments when Mingyu would forget, Jeonghan's hopes would revive; Only to be brought down again when Kim Mingyu remembered his words. The pain not only made him sad, it had taken a physical toll on Jeonghan's body. He would no longer eat well, you could tell how thin he had gotten from his face. Even at concerts he began getting more tired than usual.

Weeks after Seungcheol had left, Jeonghan had to retreat as well.

Instead of returning to his own dorm, Jeonghan brings a suitcase full of clothes to Seungcheol place. Cheol is already waiting for him with a coffee table full of snacks. When Jeonghan arrives he puts on a smile. He's so concerned for Cheol that he doesn't want to burden him with his own problems.

"You don't fool me Yoon Jeonghan," Seungcheol scowls jokingly; His leader intuition was always right.

Jeonghan lays himself back on the couch and stares at the ceiling. "I messed up," Jeonghan mumbles hoping not to be heard. "uh-huh, go on," Seungcheol encourages him to keep going.

"I've seen Mingyu grow up, and the last thing that I wanted to do is take advantage of him," heavy tears run down his cheeks. " We both agreed we weren't even gay, and I honestly don't know how it happened," the sobbing continues. "All I know is that I'm selfish," Jeonghan concludes and lowers his eyes to avoid seeing Seungcheol's judgement.

Cheol makes his way over to Jeonghan and takes a seat next to him. Jeonghan fears he has disappointed him. "You do realize that Mingyu is grown now right?," Cheol let's out an unexpected laugh. Jeonghan feels a little offended, as he just had a mini break down.

"You didn't take advantage of him and he's not a baby, did you ever think Mingyu might actually like you back?," Seungcheol hints with out revealing what he actually knows.

"So you don't think I'm wrong, you don't hate me?," Jeonghan gives a sigh of relief.

" I could never hate you," Seungcheol pulls Jeonghan in for a hug, " I just wanted all of you to be happy, then I can truly say I'm happy too."

Even thought S.Coups was going through a tough time, he still managed to always say the right things. Now Jeonghan just had to work on getting better so he could return to Mingyu.


	12. Just Good Friends

Meanwhile, Mingyu is worried sick about Jeonghan. It had been a week already since his departure and he couldn't help but feel an emptiness. He lays his head back and closes his eyes as Wonwoo passes by.

"I know that face, Kim Mingyu," Wonwoo pulls up a chair, and sit directly in front of him. "You miss him don't you," He whispers so that no one can hear them.

Mingyu turns pale, wondering how much Wonwoo really knew. "Uh, Coups you mean ?," Mingyu attempted to throw his best friend off. Wonwoo glares at him annoyed, "Stop, I'm you're best friend, you think I don't notice ?," He scolds Mingyu.

Mingyu stands up and leads Wonwoo to the corner of the room. Both curl up next to each other on the floor. "How did you know?," Mingyu asks shyly. Was he that obvious he thinks to himself.

"To be honest at first I thought it was just flirting, but when we started the 'Fear' performances, there were way too many time I thought you two were going to make out on stage," He chuckles quietly, trying to not bring attention to himself.

Mingyu blushes, he could feel the sexual tension every time but he wasn't aware others could feel it too. "He doesn't want me back Wonu," he complains with a bitterness.

" He's your friend Mingyu, don't lose site of that, don't lose him as a friend too," Wonwoo says compassionately. Mingyu feels low, his best friend was right. Jeonghan leaving reminded him of that. Even though his angel couldn't love him back, didn't change the fact that they had a beautiful friendship. He vowed when Jeonghan came back, he would do better and put all things behind.

Jeonghan's Return

Mingyu had so many mixed emotions upon Jeonghan's return. He had no idea how to act around him anymore, how could anything go back to normal?

The Golden Disk Award had arrived and Jeonghan would surprise the fans with his arrival. Mingyu was extra excited but didn't want Jeonghan to know. Jeonghan on the other hand was trying very hard to mend what seemed to be broken.

Both stand directly in front of each other after Mingyu had attempted to avoid just this. Jeonghan looks up at him sweetly but Mingyu's face remain unfazed by his beauty. "You have something there on your lips," He shouts over the noisy venue. Mingyu painfully endures his touch, suppressing his real feelings inside. But Jeonghan remains persistent, he wanted his friend back. He knew it would take effort but Mingyu was worth it.

When the event ends, Wonwoo shoots a disappointed look at Mingyu, silently reminding him of their talk.

Jeonghan is steps ahead so he decides to speed walk up to him. When he is finally parallel to him, he locks arms and says gently," Glad you're back Hannie."

Jeonghan can finally breathe, all he wanted was Mingyu. It didn't matter how, all he knew was that Mingyu made life complete. He would do anything just to keep him close. So he hid his other feelings away and dedicated himself to being a good friend.


	13. Left & Right

Months Later

Seventeen's world tour came to a halt after the break out of COVID-19. But that didn't stop them from working hard and coming back with a new album. 'Left & Right' was growing in popularity and Seventeen was attending all the shows.

Minhyuk and Jeonghan hadn't met up in a while and being in the same room made Mingyu uneasy. It was one thing to accept being only friends, but another to see him flirt with other people.

During the interview Mingyu grew irritated at the exchange of looks coming from Jeonghan and Minhyuk. But instead of being angry, a sorrow takes over him. He rushes directly to his room and covers himself with blankets. Mingyu was determined to dispose of all his sadness and all his love for Jeonghan that day, so that he wouldn't cry for him again.

He hears the door close shut and steps inside the room. He figures Wonwoo would leave if he thought he was asleep. But instead the bed sheets are lifted and the visitor lays himself next to him. He immediately knows this isn't Wonwoo, as he recognizes Jeonghan's scent and the warmth of his body is unforgettable.

"You're crying," He sulks behind Mingyu, locating Mingyu's waistline with his dainty hands. He places a single kiss on the back of Mingyu's earlobe andbreaths into the nape of his neck. "Don't do that," Mingyu threatens, not knowing what he would do if Jeonghan continues.

"Or what?, " Jeonghan provokes Mingyu to turn around. A frustrated Mingyu turns around and grabs Jeonghan by the collar of his shirt. "Or this," He growls, landing straight onto Jeonghan's mouth, kissing him harshly and bitting the others lips as he pulls away.

"Is that what you want?," Jeonghan questions timidly. Mingyu frowns, "Does it even matter ?"He ask sourly. 

Jeonghan mimics the others gestures with his own pout. He now grabs onto Mingyu's collar and plants a kiss on him too. He pulls back waiting for retaliation from Mingyu, like this was a chess game.

"I want you," Jeonghan reveals proudly, without even thinking of the consequences this time. Not once had Mingyu heard someone say those words to him; Mingyu had never had a love of his own. " I don't know what this is,"Jeonghan continues unapologetically,"But I want all of it."

Mingyu pushes the hair covering Jeonghan's forehead and whispers, "I want you too, baby".

Jeonghan lays his cheek on Mingyu's chest until the up and down motions rock him to sleep. Mingyu had been waiting to be wanted by Yoon Jeonghan since he met him. He was going to take a chance on whatever it was that they had, because being with him was worth it.


	14. Date Night

Things were finally looking up for Mingyu, nothing had to be awkward anymore. Instead it had become risky, trying to hide stolen kisses while everyone was around. Signing up to do broadcast together just so it wouldn't be so obvious that they want to be around each other.

Jeonghan would take advantage of the practice room to set up small dates; Game nights, Movie nights, and occasionally picnics. Usually the picnics were just make out sessions where Jeonghan would bring a blanket and snacks. He attempted to cook once but he burned the ramen and they were forced to order out.

It had become way more than Mingyu expect but exactly what he always imagined. And although they had gone way further before that night Mingyu was drunk, Jeonghan hadn't touched him again. Not because he didn't want to but because that meant a commitment, not only to Mingyu but to his own sexuality. Mingyu on the other hand didn't mind not being touched,although he desired it.

This particular day Mingyu had decided to cook. Every sweet and amazing date was planned by Yoon Jeonghan. He just had a thing about controlling his day, and Mingyu was happy just to go along with it. This time he wanted to be the one to surprise him.

He set up the practice room with a small table, and a full course meal, including dessert. He brought Jeonghan to the practice room with false promises of a back massage.

Jeonghan walks in already removing the buttons from his shirt. He freezes as he enters, Jeonghan is usually very spoiled by his members but Mingyu had gone above and beyond. Mingyu wraps himself behind Jeonghan and holds him tightly. "Do you love it?," He asks nervously.

Jeonghan turns around to thank Mingyu but he's met with a kiss instead. He closes his eyes, taking all of it in; Mingyu's kisses felt like a dream. Like his lips had landed on two fluffy pillows and he had dosed off into a dream land. Just a place where he and Mingyu existed. A place where he was free to love him without the fear of judging eyes.

Jeonghan peels himself off of Mingyu and takes his seat at the table. As soon as Mingyu takes his own seat, the laughter begins. Although they had spent so many nights in this practice room alone, it always felt like a first date. Mingyu wondered why the butterflies seemed to stay. Being with Jeonghan felt like it was a new love, but honestly they had loved each other in silence for so long, sometimes it didn't feel real.

Both Jeonghan and Mingyu still blushed when their eyes met; And anytime their hands met, their hearts stilled raced. Jeonghan fed Mingyu the last piece of desert and unbuttoned his trousers. Mingyu watched in arousal, taking it as a signal. "So, this massage, is it still happening?," Jeonghan giggles.

Mingyu makes his way around the table; "Yeah, stand up so I can take that shirt off," He commands. Jeonghan fails to hear the horniness in his voice. He obediently stands allowing for Mingyu to pull the shirt right off of him. Grabbing him by the waistline of his pants, Mingyu pushes him back until he's pinned against the mirrors. Jeonghan in shock, remains still, nervous.

Mingyu doesn't unlock eyes as his hands meet Jeonghan's member. Only using his thumb to rub on the tip of Jeonghan's now hard dick. Many times Mingyu had rubbed himself on Jeonghan, it wasn't uncommon for him to want Mingyu's body. But today was different, they usually didn't touch each other. Today Mingyu had forgotten all his fears as he lowers Jeonghan's boxer enough to reveal him. Jeonghan bites at his lower lip, imagining what Mingyu's hand felt like from the year before.

He stops cold when he remembers his promise. Jeonghan pulls up his boxers quickly, grabs his shirt and dashes towards the door. " I thought you unbuttoned your pants because you wanted this," Mingyu pleads his case. "I just unbuttoned it because I was full," Jeonghan replies. Mingyu is left confused in the middle of the practice room.

"Maybe Jeonghan doesn't even want me", he thinks to himself.


	15. Promises

Things between them continued to get weird. Instead of using his free time with Mingyu, Jeonghan would occupy his moments with Hoshi. During Caratland, Seungkwan described them as a pair of newlyweds and Mingyu's blood boiled. It was like Jeonghan had moved on without a care.

Hoshi vied for Jeonghan's attention .Hoshi had always asked Jeonghan to be closer and this year they seemed to be partners in crime. So much that Jeonghan had confided in him so many things, including his true feelings for Mingyu.

It was never easy for Jeonghan to reveal his own emotions; Usually he was the one doing the listening. And although he had so many people he could count on, he felt like this time they wouldn't understand. Hoshi was different though, because Jeonghan knew that he himself had feelings for a another Seventeen member.

Hoshi never struggled with his love for Woozi. He was always so open, but Woozi wasn't ready to accept his love just yet. He didn't reject Soonyoung, yet he had decided to put Seventeen first. His only love for now, could only be his music. And Hoshi was okay with waiting, it's like he knew someday they were meant to be, there was no hurry.

Jeonghan's birthday was right around the corner and days before the fight Mingyu and Dk had already bought gifts. While Dk had gotten him the screen, Mingyu had gotten the projector beam. Mingyu's plan was to make a video with moments he and Jeonghan had shared and show it to him on his special day. Instead Mingyu made one of Wonwoo and himself during the tour. Once Jeonghan saw the video, he felt a little betrayed, even though he was never jealous of Wonwoo.

Hoshi lays in bed when he hears a light tapping at his door. Jeonghan stood silently in the dark hallway waiting to be invited in. Hoshi makes room inside of his blanket and Jeonghan climbs into bed. He places his head on Hoshi's shoulder but remains quiet until Hoshi ask, "You want to talk about it ?"

Warm tears gush down Jeonghan's cheek and onto Hoshi's shoulders, but still not a single word. Hoshi positions himself in front of Jeonghan and wipes away the tears. His tiny eyes squint and shrink a size as he smiles brightly, trying to cheer up his friend. "I don't like to see your pretty little face full of tears," Hoshi whispers as he kisses Jeonghan's forehead.

Hoshi loved Jeonghan in a completely different way. He admired him like no one else and to see a torn Jeonghan was heart breaking.

"I need him," the words finally escape Jeonghan's mouth, "but I don't deserve him," he cries out. Hoshi doesn't know what to say so he waits for him to continue. "Promise me you'll make sure I stay away," he pleas.

Hoshi only nods in agreeance and wraps his arms around Jeonghan. He doesn't close his own eyes until he's sure that Jeonghan is asleep.


	16. Desperate

Mingyu went through a rollercoaster of emotions. Somedays he hated Yoon Jeonghan; Other days he desperately needed answers.

The couple of days that followed the fight were filled with anger. then it became a game. Mingyu didn't ever speak to Jeonghan at home but he made sure that when they were out and doing activities he would have Jeonghan's full attention.

Mingyu never missed an opportunity to flirt with his angel in public; And Jeonghan knew better than to ignore him. This time they were chosen along with Jun and Vernon. The first two segments were fairly easy, by the last two segments, Jeonghan had fallen back into old habits. On occasions he would place his hands on Mingyu's hips, almost hoping he could touch him like he had before. In a moment of weakness, Jeonghan bit his lips as Mingyu danced. His eyes revealed everything he had been trying to hide for last few weeks.

After filming, Mingyu rushed behind Jeonghan and pushed him into a corner. Jeonghan dreaded a moment like this, and with no Hoshi in sight to save him.

"I don't care what you say anymore," Mingyu stares intensely into Jeonghan's eyes. "I'm going to get you back," he warns and steps aside. The shorter takes his chance and runs off. If only Mingyu knew, he had never lost him but, he wasn't brave enough to say it.

September finished and Mingyu had yet to make his move. Jeonghan felt at ease, hoping that maybe Mingyu had given up and moved on. When Jeonghan's birthday finally came, Seventeen prepared themselves for a concert. The angel smiled through out the whole event, everything had gone smooth until they were given the chance to speak.

The question?, Which Two members would you take to a deserted Island. They go down the line, each member naming two and then it reaches Mingyu. Without hesitations he chooses Cheol and Jeonghan, and Jeonghan's heart skips a beat.

He wished with all his heart he could give Mingyu all the love right back. But his stubborn side took over and once he was called on to pick two, he didn't choose him. Mingyu kept on smiling through the pain and continued to do so all the way home.

Once they arrived at the dorms, he awaited for the perfect moment to get Jeonghan alone. He didn't even knock, he just barged in his room and locked the door behind him. Mingyu didn't want him to escape and runaway this time. This time Jeonghan would have to face him.

Jeonghan is sprawled out on the bed, half asleep, but conscious enough to hear the sound of the footsteps walking in and the door closing. He slightly turns his head and sees Mingyu with his hands on his hips.

"You didn't pick me," Mingyu exclaims, "What is it? I'm not your type?"

His rant continues, "You moved on? You don't love me ?"

Jeonghan attempts to interrupt and calm him down, "It's not that I swear."

He's cut off by Kim Mingyu, who has gotten louder, " Am I not good enough ? Do you know how much I love you ? I don't even care if you don't choose me, i'll choose you every single time."

By now the tears are flowing like rivers down his face, Mingyu shivers with desperation. Jeonghan's silence begins to enrage the taller male. "Did you move on? Am I not your type? Who did you replace me with? Hoshi ? S.Coups? Joshua? Minhyuk?"

Jeonghan couldn't believe his ears, how could Mingyu even suggest that. Without thinking he shoves Mingyu hard, but Mingyu grabs onto him harder and pulls him close to his body. The smell of liquor on his breath invades Jeonghan and he's reminded to be strong. Mingyu's face gets close enough to steal a kiss from Jeonghan's lips.

"I told you, I don't choose any of them, I'm not Gay," He cries. And the next words Jeonghan shouts without thinking, " You were a mistake."

Mingyu slowly let his grip go, and silently walked out of Jeonghan's dorm. This still didn't change anything for Mingyu, he didn't believe in those words.


	17. Getting Over Gyu

Mingyu lays in bed staring at the polaroid pictures Jeonghan had taken of him earlier. He also thought about the words that had come out his mouth and refused to believe it. Everything Jeonghan did contradicted him. If Mingyu was a mistake, why would he make that mistake so many times. If it was a mistake then why did his lips fit so well into Mingyu's.

Jeonghan on the other hand was fuming. Mingyu wasn't wrong for confronting him, but the fact that he had mentioned so many other men had him enraged. After all the time they had spent together, how could Mingyu even fathom him with someone else.

If that's what he thinks about me, then I might as well start, Jeonghan thinks to himself. Without measuring the consequences he invites Minhyuk, Hoshi, Joshua, and Seungcheol on different dates. His disappointment was valid, but the way he was going about it was so irrational.

His first date knocks on the front door and Jeonghan rushes to greet him before anyone else. As they walk to the parking lot, Mingyu catches up. "Hyung," he shouts respectfully, "you can't leave, I made dinner."

Minhyuk responds before Jeonghan, "I've never tried Mingyu's cooking, let's stay." Minhyuk links his arms with Jeonghan's and pulls him back into the direction of the dorms. As they walk, Jeonghan attempts to make eye contact with Mingyu, but the taller one avoids it. He wears a big smug smile on his face. He wasn't going to give up on them even now.

Once they reach inside, Jeonghan pulls Mingyu aside. He roughly shoves him into the kitchen and Mingyu shoves him back, right into a corner. "What are you doing?," Jeonghan mutters in annoyance. "I'm not doing anything," He whispers seductively, closing the gap between their bodies. "It's not like you feel anything," He bitterly mumbles before stomping off.

For everyone else Mingyu was the perfect host, but for Jeonghan he was torture. As everyone took their seats, Mingyu made sure to seat Jeonghan and his date far away from each other. As Minhyuk washed his hands, Mingyu conveniently sat in his seat.

Thankfully, Chan, Vernon, Hoshi, and Seungkwan had joined them, making things less awkward. The night was filled with jokes and laughter and then there was Yoon Jeonghan. His face had turned many shades of red during the night; Under the table Mingyu placed his hand a Jeonghan lap. Although Jeonghan kept sliding it off, Mingyu proceeded to go higher. Eventually reaching the bulge that had formed in his pants. This was dangerous and careless, but it turned Jeonghan on more.

Mingyu knew every movement, and every part of Jeonghan's body that made him unravel. And although his body was ready, he refused to give into Mingyu. When it was time to clear the table and wash dishes, Jeonghan volunteered, hoping to escape Mingyu.

But the younger one offered to help as well and followed him into the kitchen. They spoke no words, but every now and then Mingyu would reach over Jeonghan's shoulder and press himself against Jeonghan's back. And each time he would hum a moan into Jeonghan's ear, causing the older to want him more.

Yet he would not give in to Kim Mingyu, he would rather suffer than admit defeat.

It was late now, and Minhyuk asked Jeonghan to walk him outside. Minhyuk reached for Jeonghan's hand and Mingyu felt like he had been punched in the gut; Surprisingly he didn't follow behind.

"It was fun Hannie," Minhyuk stares at him endearingly. "Yeah, let's do it again sometime soon," Jeonghan answers relieved.

"Next time it won't be a date," Minhyuk jokes around, but then turns serious. "Call me when things are over between you and Mingyu," Minhyuk gets into his car leaving Jeonghan silent and in shock. If Minhyuk had noticed, had everyone else seen it too?


	18. No apologies

Mingyu thought ruining Jeonghan's date would give him satisfaction, but he felt more foolish than ever. He didn't gain anything, and he considered maybe having lost. Jeonghan walks in, and Mingyu expects him to blow up on him.

He braces himself for the worst, but Jeonghan doesn't approach him. Instead he says quietly,"Night Mingyu.

Now he feels worse than ever. He didn't mean to hurt Jeonghan, but his own pain clouded his judgement. Mingyu dragged his feet all the way to his room. Removing his sweater to reveal his sculptured body,when suddenly he feels a presence behind him. Startled Mingyu turns and there stands his angel. With out thinking he wraps Jeonghan in a warm embrace; Wanting to apologize but the words won't come out.

Jeonghan places his chin on Mingyu's shoulder and breaths in his sweet scent. It takes everything inside of him not to kiss on Mingyu's bare, sun kissed skin. He wouldn't because Mingyu didn't deserve to be played with, and he didn't plan on rekindling what they had.

Mingyu held onto his angel as long as he could, imagining the world freeze so that he didn't have to let go. But eventually Jeonghan breaks the silence, "Mingyu, you don't have to feel sorry, you didn't ruin anything."

Mingyu puts on a brave face, "I don't feel bad," he snaps at Jeonghan. "I just wanted to have fun that's all, and I didn't know you were interested in him, didn't know you liked men now," he sarcastically adds.

Jeonghan rolls his eyes, "that's nice, because I didn't have fun at all," He reproaches, trying to get a rise out of Mingyu. Instead Mingyu laughs, "I couldn't tell, your body was saying otherwise."

Something about Mingyu rebelling was just as sexy as what had happened earlier. Jeonghan turns to flee before he looses his mind and gives into his desires. He doesn't say a word and he doesn't turn back, he just runs straight to his room.

Just as he arrives at his door, Hoshi steps out of his room. "Like my new slippers?," He eagirly asks. Jeonghan looks down at the pair of tigers on Hoshi's feet. Some how Hoshi always knew the right thing to say when Jeonghan needed to bring up his spirits.

He lets out a tiny giggle, "Those are as cute as you." Hoshi blushes at the compliment. "Want to go on that date now?," Jeonghan suggest. Hoshi's face lights up, "I can be ready in two minutes," he shouts and throws off the slippers.

Meanwhile Mingyu looks out his window to spot Yoon Jeonghan once again with someone else. "I guess I was right, and the only MAN he doesn't want is me," he murmurs under his breath. He grabs his charger and phone, a blanket and a bottle of water and marches to Jeonghan's room. Tonight he wouldn't leave that room without an explanation.


	19. Bets and Boys

Hoshi knows exactly where to take Jeonghan, and surprisingly the older let him drive. There were times where Hoshi was so excited he forgot he was driving and would stare at Jeonghan. Luckily they arrived in one piece in front of a small but cozy coffee shop.

"I chose somewhere quiet," Hoshi reveals as he rushes to open the door. Little things like this remind Jeonghan of Gyu, how detailed he was with his gestures, the way he always made sure to take care of him. He began to wonder why he and Gyu didn't ever go out like this. Jeonghan had an irrational fear that people would find out what they did behind closed doors.

SEVENTEEN was known for being affectionate with each other, but Jeonghan didn't want to ruin what they had. Yet he ruined anyways by pushing him away.

Jeonghan found a corner to sit in and Hoshi sat right across, his smile revealed all his front teeth. Hoshi was always happy to spend time with Jeonghan and Jeonghan admired everything about Hoshi. Other than his talents, Jeonghan admired his ability to love.

"I'm going to ask straight up, Hoshi, do you like me?," Jeonghan blurts out with no reservations. And unexpectedly Hoshi answers, "Yeah, who doesn't, you're beautiful." The answer catches Jeonghan off guard, as he spits out his coffee and laughs.

"Out of the members at least 70 percent of us have had a crush," Hoshi recalls from years past. "We used to make bets on who would steal a kiss from you, or who you liked most." Jeonghan's jaw drops, "Did anyone win any bets?," he inquired.

"I think Cheol did once," Hoshi pauses, afraid of what a Jeonghan's reaction might be, "He said you kissed him back." Hoshi waited to see Jeonghan's face change, but he remained calm. "And I did," Jeonghan confessed.

He began to tell Hoshi the story of how Seungcheol had gotten a kiss. The way that he needed that kiss and Jeonghan couldn't deny him. Cheol was having a hard time being leader, being an idol and on top of that he felt like he was in love with Jeonghan. One day he confessed it all, and Jeonghan was speechless, he couldn't return those feelings. That night Cheol pleaded for Jeonghan to at least try, but he just couldn't. Jeonghan felt like he had to be true to his only feelings and let Cheol go. He gave the sorrowful leader a kiss and let him know it was the only kiss he would ever give him. That he loved him as a brother and nothing more. After that day Seungcheol set his goal on forgetting Yoon Jeonghan.

Hoshi listened intently until the end when he protested, "How come I didn't get a kiss." His cheeks puffed up as he pouted waiting for answers. "Horangi, you're like my baby, does a kiss really mean that much to you?,"

Hoshi looks up from his tantrum and nods his head yes. Jeonghan leans in and kisses the younger on the cheek, just a peck. "Ahhhh hyung, I'm in love," Hoshi burst into laughter.

When the laughter dies down Hoshi looks directly into Jeonghan's eyes; "I know exactly why you couldn't do it bro, I can see the love in your eyes, everyone can."

Jeonghan is shocked, but tries to hide his emotion with laughter again. "The way you look at each other, the fact that you make each other happy, and the way you're miserable when you are apart," Hoshi adds apologetically.

"Find your way back to each other," Hoshi finishes his heart to heart and they go back to joking around into the late hours. Stumbling into the dorms at about 1am, each going into their separate rooms.


	20. Silence is Bliss

Jeonghan doesn't bother to turn on the lights, he navigates blindly into his room. He makes it safely onto his bed only to be met by another body. Before Jeonghan can scream he recognizes the scent and discovers its Mingyu.

The plan was for Mingyu to confront him, but he stays silent, enjoying the comfort of Jeonghan body next to his. Jeonghan who is startled also remains quiet, even though he would like to throw a fit, he missed Mingyu's warmth.

Mingyu inches toward him, placing his face so close to Jeonghan that he can breath into him. The tension builds up, both waiting for the first move when Mingyu loses all fear and smashes his lips into Jeonghan's; No thoughts just kisses and heavy breathing.

Jeonghan ignores his fears and his hands explore all of Mingyu's body. He trails from Mingyu's firm chest to his thick arms, down to his back as he digs in with nails. Mingyu bites into Jeonghan's shoulder as he rocks slowly with his legs wrapped around Jeonghan's thigh.

Mingyu moans softly into Jeonghan's ear as he continues to build friction on Jeonghan's thigh. His body was no match for the sinful thoughts going on in his mind and he hardens in the arms of Mingyu. A loud moan escapes him as Mingyu traces along the zipper of his pants.

Mingyu who had already removed him pants and shirt before getting into bed, help Jeonghan undress himself. The older feels powerless and too weak to fight off his desires as he allows Mingyu to remove his boxers as well. They kneel facing each other once again, when Mingyu begs Jeonghan, "I need you, touch me baby."

Jeonghan comes to his senses and he places his hand on Mingyu's cheek; "I can't give you what you want, please let's stop," He pleads with Mingyu once again. Instead of storming out, Mingyu pulls Jeonghan in for a hug. Jeonghan is shaking, and Mingyu decides to lay with him until he falls asleep.

Mingyu doesn't feel upset like he had before, after all he knew this could happen. Yet he set himself up and he had no one to blame but himself. Once his angel is dreaming he too closes his eyes and doses off.


	21. Full Speed

Jeonghan and Mingyu both wake up completely bare and almost at noon. Mingyu is the first to get up, he decides to walk around as is, showing off everything that Jeonghan is missing out on.

Jeonghan just giggles in the corner, "Nice butt,"he yell out. Mingyu teases back, "Sadly, I can't say the same." Both miss the bickering, the teasing, the flirting, yet both are stubborn.

Being a shy man, Jeonghan struggled showing off his body. He had spent years promising to show his fans his abs and he now just started showing off his arms. He always wished for a body like Mingyu's but after losing so much weight, it seemed like he could only choose one or the other.

Gathering much strength, Jeonghan struts through the room naked, just like Mingyu. The younger holds his breath, attempting not to get aroused once again. As Jeonghan searches for short and Mingyu sits casually at the edge of the bed to admire the view. Just then Hoshi busts into the room after a quick knock, giving them no time to answer or hide.

Hoshi stares at the two undressed bodies before him. Startled, he begin to laugh uncontrollably; "Uh, I- I should," Hoshi struggles to finish the sentence, "the squats are working hyung, keep it up." He rushes out after complementing Jeonghan. Mingyu doesn't know how to respond, should he feel threatened?" he thinks to himself.

"I'll explain everything later," Jeonghan gently asures Mingyu. "And what's there to explain," Mingyu jumps at the suggestion.

"I don't understand why you are mad," Jeonghan matches Mingyu's irritated tone. "You never get it, I don't even know why I like you," Mingyu shouts back.

Jeonghan smirks, "Yeah okay, that's why when they asked who would you bring to a deserted island you chose me."

"I did chose you, but I regret it," there's a crack in Mingyu's voice. "Then take it back," Jeonghan demands, almost in tears.

Mingyu turns his back on Jeonghan and heads towards the door. As much as he wanted to take it back he couldn't. The hurt in his voice hit Jeonghan like a train going at full speed. Mingyu faces Jeonghan one last time, "I can't, because no matter how much it hurts, i'd choose you everytime."

Mingyu walks out and softly closes the door behind it instead of slamming it like Jeonghan thought he would. His stomach churns in disgust with himself. He had hurt the one person he truly loved.


	22. Half A Heart

Jeonghan sits distraught on the floor; He lays out all the polaroids with Mingyu, the cute letter his love had written, and half of a heart necklace. He thought back to when Mingyu has first given it to him, the way his eyes sparkled, the way his smile made Jeonghan feel.

SEVENTEEN had gone a on healing trip, everyone had to choose teams and Jeonghan studied the room of men. Mingyu stood eagerly, waiting to be chosen and knew he would lose without him. "Mingyu," Jeonghan calls out proudly and Mingyu wraps himself around Jeonghan's body, giving him a tight squeeze.

After dinner and the games were over Mingyu pulled him aside. "I- I wanted to thank you for picking me first," he timidly bows his head. "You're my first too," he finishes off his thoughts, and hands Jeonghan a rose gold necklace.

He clenches onto the the necklace and heads to the bathroom. Once he feels safe, he opens his hand to find half of a heart. Confused he rushes again downstairs and sits near Mingyu, but is unable to get his attention so he decides to text.

Jeonghan: Half a heart?!

Mingyu: Yeah, do you like it ? it's mine ㅋㅋㅋㅋ

Jeonghan: Wait, so why are you giving it to me ? don't you need it ?

Mingyu: Nop, it's yours now

Jeonghan regretted not taking care of Mingyu's heart. He needed to fix this, but there was only one way. Jeonghan had to come clean to the group, to Seungcheol, to his family but mostly to himself. And only then could he work on healing Mingyu's broken heart.

He reaches for his phone and calls the only person who knows him better than himself. A cranky voice answers,"What now ," Joshua sighs. "I need you,"Jeonghan whines. "If this isn't an emergency, I swear Yoon Jeonghan,"Joshua is cut off by his best friends pleas. "I promise it's not like before," Jeonghan does his best to convince him.

He giggles to himself thinking of all the times he's fooled his best friend . "I'm coming," he yawns and hangs up.


	23. Joshua’s Wisdom

Joshua reluctantly made his way to Jeonghan's room; "What is it now Yoon Jeonghan, if this is a scam, I don't want hear it." Jeonghan grins widely, "When have I ever," he attempts to defend himself. Joshua begins to recount all of Jeonghan's shenanigans, "the time you tried to sell me Hoshi's used shoes, the time you made fake concert tickets, the time you..."

Jeonghan is both amused and embarrassed; He holds one finger on Joshua's lips, "Shhhhhh, let's not over exaggerate." An annoyed Joshua pushes the finger away. "Tell me what you need or I leave now." Jeonghan takes a seat on his bed, and signals for Joshua to do so too.

"I want Mingyu," Jeonghan says confidently. "Ok, I see you aren't going to take this seriously so i'm out," Joshua protests. Jeonghan grabs his arm as Joshua gets up to leave and whips him back onto the bed. They both laugh, but Joshua is determined to leave.

"I'm serious, I swear," Jeonghan begs. Joshua is swayed by the begging since it isn't something Jeonghan would usually do, desperate times called for desperate measures.

"What do you even mean by 'want', I thought you had him," Joshua assumes. Joshua had known for sometime that Mingyu and Jeonghan had a "thing". He didn't know what exactly they had, but on occasions he would cover for them. He didn't bother to ask Jeonghan, he was a little afraid of the answer. He didn't want to hold that secret or be put in the middle like he was right now.

The only things he really knew was that time with Mingyu meant a lot to Jeonghan. That Jeonghan's eyes lit up anytime he talked about his life size teddy bear. And that being around Kim Mingyu made him happy. Truly that was everything Joshua always wanted for Jeonghan, his happiness.

"I lost him, because I was scared," Jeonghan softly says. Joshua only stares in silence waiting for his best friend to explain. "I don't know if loving Mingyu means I'm gay, but I don't care anymore, I used to care, but I..," Jeonghan stammers through his sentence. Joshua in his infinite wisdom takes Jeonghan's hands into his own, and gently whispers, "you're an idiot." Jeonghan nods back sadly, "I know."

"What does a label mean anyways? If you love him be with him, it's that simple," Joshua asserts. The words made sense once he heard them out loud. He pounces on Joshua and wraps him tightly, "let me kiss you," he giggles. "EEWWWW YUCK, your lips have been on Mingyu's," Joshua wrestles Jeonghan off.

"You can leave now," Jeonghan jokes around. One member down, 12 to go, he thought to himself.


	24. Facing Cheol

Confessing to Joshua wasn't hard at all, but confessing to Cheol felt difficult. Jeonghan had already made plans to meet with SEVENTEEN's leader and would take the opportunity to let him know how he felt.

It was always easy to talk to S.Coups, and it's not like he was a strict leader or a bad friend. But Jeonghan and Cheol had a past. Somedays it seemed like he had gotten over it, other days it's seemed like his crush had never gone away.

Once upon a time, Seungcheol would have dropped everything for him. When SEVENTEEN first debuted, they were inseparable; Most of the time it was Joshua, Cheol, and himself, but on one particular day, Joshua had to stay after practice.

Jeonghan and Cheol ran home in the rain, splashing through puddles of muddy water all the way to the dorms. As they entered the empty home, they stripped off each piece of clothing, ending up in nothing but boxers. Jeonghan slapped Cheol's undressed body with wet clothing as they chased each other around the room.

The sounds of Jeonghan's giggles, made Seungcheol's heart race; And when their skin would touch, it felt like his heart was doing back flips. He wondered why he felt this way, why Jeonghan awakened all these feelings inside him. Once they were fully dressed, the pair decided to surprise the members with dinner. They set out to make Ramen, Cheol in charge of most of the cooking because Jeonghan was capable of burning water.

As they worked diligently, a rag fell onto the ground and both boy's leaned over to pick it up. And just like in those sappy movies they were met face to face with each other. Seungcheol leaned in for the kiss, but Jeonghan broke out in laughter.

At first he didn't believe Seungcheol was serious, the close encounter made him nervous. But he knew the feeling of wanting to kiss someone, he had felt it that day in the closet with Mingyu. He felt horrible that he couldn't feel it for Cheol who deserved love too, but Jeonghan's heart was already somewhere else. After that, Seungcheol was less confident when flirting with Yoon Jeonghan.

Jeonghan knew that Cheol's feelings were hurting him and one drunken night he agreed to a kiss. But he had promised Jeonghan and himself that after that kiss he would let him go. He would put his feelings aside and they would just be best friends like always.

It was never spoken of again, so Jeonghan never really knew if S.Coups was over him. The last thing Jeonghan wanted to do was open up old wounds.


	25. A Thing

Just as Jeonghan was finishing getting ready, Seungcheol pops his head in the door. "You ready?," he asks giddily. "I think so," Jeonghan responds distracted; His mind was still on the Mingyu situation.

Cheol was usually very generous and liked to treat Jeonghan. There were very few time he even allowed others to pay for his meal, so Jeonghan would make sure today he made an exception.

"I'm paying today," Jeonghan announces. Cheol's face turns sour, "Nope, no way, I won't allow it." To which Jeonghan protest, "How are you going to pay if you forgot your card?" Seungcheol rushes to check his wallet, when a pair of slim, delicate fingers snatch it from his unsuspecting hands.

Cheol had forgotten you can never really let your guard down around Jeonghan. The man had overactive imagination, that was used for no good. Instead of fighting back, he had learned to give in.

When the two men arrive the place is empty, all but two elderly men sit in the corner. Jeonghan notices Seungcheol's gummy smile and feels at ease. 'Maybe this will be easy', Jeonghan think is to himself.

As he grills the meat, Jeonghan listens to Cheol ramble on and on. He allows the stressed leader to vent and only nodding in agreement and laughing at all the jokes. Seungcheol grows suspicious when Jeonghan isn't cracking any jokes or making fun of him.

"What did you do?," He suddenly asks, Jeonghan goes pale. Seungcheol squints his eyes, "What do you want?," he continues to interrogate. Jeonghan was an extremely good liar, but this time he wanted to be truthful. He lowers his head and fidgets with his fingers, building up his courage.

Suddenly and unexpectedly Jeonghan spills out all his emotions. Yoon Jeonghan is not one to cry but his eyes fill up with tears. His mixed emotions run wild as he begins to come clean.

"Since our trainee days, I've had a secret. I just want to add that i'm sorry if this hurts you in anyway, but Mingyu and I have a thing."

"A thing?," Seungcheol burst in laughter. "You call it a thing?," he continues to tease. Cheol had an idea of what he meant, yet he found it hilarious. Jeonghan shuts down in frustration. Cheol reaches for his hand and gets a hold of his composure. "I'm sorry, keep going," He reassured the angel.

The next words, Seungcheol wasn't ready to hear. Jeonghan mumbles loud enough for Cheol to hear, "I love him."

Cheol stands up, visibly upset by the news. "Let's go home," he orders in a low and firm voice. Jeonghan doesn't argue, they pay the bill and start walking towards home. The leader remains silent and cold, not looking Jeonghan's way once.

"I- I want to apologize, but I can't apologize for feeling something," Jeonghan speaks up first. Seungcheol glares at him, almost with an offended look. "I'm not mad that you love him, I'm not mad that you don't love me, but why a seventeen member," Seungcheol sighs before continuing. "Do you know how badly this can end? What's going to happen when you don't love each other anymore?"

Seungcheol speeds ahead, trying to avoid the rest of the conversation. "Just listen to me," Jeonghan pleads with the leader, but it's useless. "Jeonghan, I'm sorry just give me a moment to think," Seungcheol apologize.

Jeonghan doesn't move one step toward, he looks on as Seungcheol moves farther and farther away. Knowing that he made a good point and he was right; What would happen if this went so wrong?


	26. Seokmin to the Rescue

The day had turned gloomy and not even the sun could warm Jeonghan's cold and injured heart. He walks home as slow as possible, hoping to avoid seeing Cheol again. As he approaches the front of the building, Seokmin runs down the stairs.

The smile on his face is missing and immediately Jeonghan knows something is wrong. Instead of asking, Jeonghan brings him into his arms and holds him tightly. He can feel a moist spot on his shirt where Dk's tears have landed.

" We can talk, if you want, or we can just sit quietly," Jeonghan offers. Instead Seokmin leads Jeonghan up the stairs again and to his dorm room. Jeonghan takes a seat on the floor and crosses his legs like a child. He attentively waits for Seokmin to make his next move.

"Is it weird that I miss preforming in front of people?," Seokmin finally unloads. His smile returns like nothing ever happened, Jeonghan admired his ability to bounce back. Seokmin sits right next to Jeonghan and crosses his legs too. Seeing Seokmin's tears allow his own to escape.

"It make sense and it's not weird, I miss it too," Jeonghan whimpers. The younger friend knows him too well; "That's not why you're crying," Seokmin shakes his head.

"I just can't do anything right these days," Jeonghan sighs. The saddens spews out like fountain, a way that Seokmin had never seen before. This time it's him that hold him close to his chest.

"You don't have to be perfect," Dk attempts to cheer him up. "Do youuuuu, want to talk about it?," he asks gently.

Jeonghan re-tells his story, how he loved Mingyu, the fear of his sexuality, the opposition Seungcheol had, and the courage he lacked.

Oddly after the talk, Seokmin's smile had grown. "Bro, you are the most courageous man I know, don't be afraid, I have your back now," He affirms.

" There's no way anyone of us could stop loving each other, I know for a fact that if you two don't work out, the love won't die," Seokmin assured him.

Jeonghan spent the rest of the evening hiding with DK in his room. He had taken everything in and would eventually be ready to face the world again, he just wasn't in a hurry right now.


	27. Strength in Numbers

Days had passed and no words exchanged with either Mingyu or Seungcheol. In a sense he felt less pressure this way, although he really missed them.

A text arrives just as he prepare to head to bed early.

Seungcheol : Soccer ??

Jeonghan thought long and hard if he should respond. A part of him didn't want to write back, the fear in him dreaded another argument. But he responded anyways, hoping they could resolve their differences and move on.

Jeonghan : i'll be ready in 5 minutes

Seungcheol : meet you there

As Jeonghan made his way towards Seungcheol he felt more at ease. The leader waited for him with a smile and that was enough to comfort his anxiety. "Hurry up," Cheol yells out impatiently. Jeonghan continues to tread slowly purposely.

"You never listen," Cheol whines and gives him a tiny push. Jeonghan waits awkwardly for Seungcheol to address what happened the other day. "I'm sorry," Seventeen's leader shocks Jeonghan, "You don't need my permission to be happy, but I want you to know I support whatever thing you two have."

He can't believe these words are coming out of Cheol's mouth but it's what he wanted to hear in the first place. He then hears laughter in the distance. Chan, Seokmin, Seungkwan, Soonyoung, and Jihoon all approach. "It's your choice, but maybe it's time you start letting the rest down gently," Cheol jokes around.

Although he was kidding, Jeonghan took it to heart. "Gather around," he shouts, "I have something important to tell you." Both Hoshi and Dk could sense what was coming, Hoshi wrapped his arms around Jeonghan's waist while Dk placed his head on Jeonghan's shoulder.

" I'm in love with Kim Mingyu and I want to be with him," he blurts out with no explanation. "I knew it, Mingyu got his way, how'd he do it?," Woozi grinned. "Be with you like how?," Dino asked confused. But Boo Seungkwan was the most shocked, he reaches out for Jeonghan and shakes him. "You mean this whole time, I could have perused Vernon romantically, and I- ," Seungkwan stops himself and looks around at the startled members. He lets go of Jeonghan's shoulders, "I mean, uhh, congratulations?," he utters, stepping back.

Jeonghan was relieved at their reactions, and only asked that they keep it to themselves until everyone including Mingyu, knew about it.

The members continued the night as usual, playing soccer until their bodies were exhausted. When everything ended and they headed back to the dorms, Woozi and Jeonghan walked a little slower to talk.

"I'm glad you two are together," Woozi warmly says.

"That's the problem, we aren't, I messed up and he swears I love all these other men," Jeonghan laughs nervously.

Woozi recalled the times Mingyu had asked for his help when he felt insecure. "Just show him that it's only you and him, find a way to prove it," Jihoon advises.

"And if it doesn't work out, you always have me," Woozi winks and lets out a loud chuckle.

Moments like this made Jeonghan wonder why he had waited so long to let the group know. Now more then ever he felt strong enough to face the world, and any consequences.


	28. Tough Love

Mingyu sits infuriated in his dorm, the members had gone off to play soccer and he wasn't invited. Wonwoo just stares at him from the corner of the room, almost afraid to say the first word. He musters up some courage and says, "So do you want to talk or do you want to be a baby about it?"

Mingyu needed Wonwoo's tough love, it was just the right amount of tough and he knew it came with the best intentions.

"They all went to play, and no one invited me," Mingyu sulked on his bed. Wonwoo waited for him to continue but the silence went on. "Okay, and what else?," Wonwoo asks, knowing there was more to the story.

" And I told Jeonghan I regretted us," Mingyu softly adds, burying his face in a pillow. Wonwoo takes a seat beside him and rubs his back as Mingyu recomposes himself. Although he's a little confused he waits quietly for Mingyu to explain.

Once he's ready Mingyu tells Wonwoo everything, down to the most intimate details including the private moments they had shared. A part of Mingyu feared this would change how his best friend looked at him; Not only had he withheld this for years, but also Wonwoo and he had shared a lot of intimate moment themselves during their trainees days. Eventually both of them agreeing to remain friends.

After hearing everything Wonwoo firmly says, "Put yourself first Kim Mingyu, if this isn't doing you any good then let it go." He holds on tightly to his best friends hand, "If he doesn't want what you want, maybe it's better to let him be free."

Wonwoo didn't mean anything he said with malice, he just wanted what was best for Mingyu. And to his surprise Mingyu agrees, and lays himself back down on the bed. He quickly doses off and Wonwoo lays awake next to him and reads a book before heading to bed himself.

Jeonghan tiptoes in, the floor creeks below him alerting Wonwoo of his presence. "Did you need something Jeonghan?," Wonwoo asks politely. He felt no ill will toward Jeonghan, nothing had changed after his and Mingyu's conversation.

"I just wanted to talk to Mingyu," Jeonghan whispered. Wonwoo's faced turned serious, "I don't think that's a good idea," he sterninly says.

Wonwoo gets up to escort Jeonghan to the door. Jeonghan doesn't put up a fight and walks out of the room shattered. Maybe Mingyu was ready to give up, but this time it would be Jeonghan who would fight for him. And with that mindset he hurried to his room to prepare for battle. It was time he showed Mingyu the love he deserved.


	29. Let’s dance

Days away from the comeback, Seventeen rehearses the choreography. Mingyu wants his space away from Jeonghan; While Jeonghan enjoys the part that he and Mingyu share.

Mingyu takes Hoshi to the side; "Listen, is there still time to change the choreography?" He whispers. Hoshi looks at Mingyu waiting for him to reveal it as a joke. "ummmm, let me think," Hoshi places his hand on his chin, "no, I can't, sorry." Hoshi didn't mean to sound rude, but both Mingyu and Jeonghan would have to be mature about this.

Mingyu struggled during the practices, wishing for it to be over. Afterwards he would remain in his room where he was sure he would not bump into Yoon Jeonghan.

When it was time to film their M countdown comeback stage, Mingyu put his performer face on. Making sure that he smiled his best and even looked Jeonghan in the eye sometimes.

After the filming Jeonghan approached him, feeling confident since Mingyu wasn't cold towards him anymore. "Do you want to go eat after this?," Jeonghan invited him.

Mingyu gets up and heads for the door without answering. Wonwoo follows behind, "I'm sorry Jeonghan," he mumbles before disappearing into the hall behind his best friend.

The next music show, wasn't much difference. In the waiting room Mingyu laid stretched out on a sofa with his eyes closed. Jeonghan took a seat next to him knowing that he would remain with his eyes closed. He didn't mind that Mingyu was not awake, all he really wanted was to be close to him, to smell his scent and to feel his warmth once again.

Unknowing of the situation Lee Chan approaches to interview and Mingyu is alerted of Jeonghan's presence. Mingyu answers his portion but begins to pull himself off the couch. "Don't," Jeonghan grabs Mingyu's thigh, "I'll leave," he offers as he moves to the next couch.

Jeonghan's touch was electrifying, sending jolts up and down Mingyu's upper leg. Memories rush back to him, thinking back to that faithful night during the Ode to You tour. 'And all it took was some soju' he thought fondly of the moment. The emotion is quickly replaced by bitterness and Mingyu storms out.

Determined to forget Jeonghan, he decides it's time to drink his love for him away. When they reach the dorms he goes straight to his room and directly to the mini fridge. He takes out a few bottles of soju and heads to the living room. Joshua, Seungcheol, Wonwoo and Minghao all stare in astonishment.

"Let's order some tteokbokki, and drink these bottles," Mingyu orders excitedly. The members happily comply and Joshua calls out for delivery. When the food arrives they eat and drink, they laugh a lot reminiscing old times. Mingyu is on his second bottle of Soju and reaches out for a third.

After half an hour that bottle is gone too, but no one has noticed because they were having so much fun. Mingyu excuses himself to the bathroom, but instead sneaks out. He marches to Jeonghan's floor, and quietly makes his way to Jeonghan's room.

He peaks through the crack and see's his angel changing into something comfortable. The last thing Jeonghan removes is his shirt; Mingyu barges in without knocking and forgets to the door behind him. He pushes Jeonghan roughly against the wall, leaving no room for him to escape. Jeonghan's head hitting the wall hard enough for it to hurt.

Mingyu gasps, he never meant to hurt Jeonghan, but by now Jeonghan is aggravated as well. He shoves Mingyu right back and he lands on Jeonghan's bed. Startled Mingyu freezes and only watches as Jeonghan approaches. The older walks slowly towards a stunned Mingyu, undoing the button from his pants and lowering the zipper to reveal his dark blue calvin klein boxers. Once he reaches Mingyu he slides his hand up Mingyu's thigh, high enough to touch the tip and tease it. He then crawls on top, and startles a still in shock Mingyu. Jeonghan grinds slowly on top of him, making Mingyu hard as a rock.

Losing all focus Mingyu holds onto Jeonghan's waist, and closes his eyes. Only to be interrupted by Minghao's voice echoing through the hallway. Jeonghan jumps off and Mingyu sits up and covers himself with a pillow. Jeonghan had yet to have the conversation with him and didn't want him to find out this way.

"Oh there you are," Minghao sighs in relief, "We thought you wandered into the streets drunk."

After confirming that Mingyu was safe the8 retreated back to his own floor, leaving the pair alone once again.


	30. We are Beautiful

Minghao leaves feeling at ease. Mingyu doesn't waste time, as he begins to strip for Jeonghan. Seungkwan, Hoshi, and Woozi had all gone to eat, leaving the eldest the whole floor to himself. He doesn't stop to think before leading Mingyu to the kitchen. Let's open a bottle of wine he urges, propping himself against the sink to avoid spilling any of his bottle of rosé. Mingyu pushes up against Jeonghan's back and breathes into the nape of his neck. Instead of turning Jeonghan freezes and allows Mingyu to continue. His long limbs reach around Jeonghan and Mingyu's hand slides past the elastic band on his boxers.

Jeonghan had never allowed Mingyu to get that far before, but Jeonghan was determined to prove to himself that this is what he wanted. With his other free hand Mingyu pulls down Jeonghan's jeans and boxers far enough to expose him. Holding onto Jeonghan firmly by his hips, Mingyu thrust vigorously against his ass as he pumps Jeonghan member faster. Jeonghan bites down on his lower lip and suppressing the moans. Meanwhile Mingyu breathes harder into his ear and grunts a little with each grind.

Keys begin to jingle outside and both panic and run to the room. Jeonghan locks the door behind him this time. They throw themselves on the bed and laugh uncontrollably. "Woozi would've had a fit if he knew what went down in his kitchen," Mingyu joked. Jeonghan lays smiley, inches away from his face, relieved to be near him again.

"I missed you baby," Jeonghan confesses, reaching for the younger's hand.

Mingyu immediately pulls away, "Don't say that please, we aren't good for each other," he pleads sadly. Jeonghan can't believe the words coming out of his mouth. For as long as he can remember he and Mingyu had always been good for each other.

"That's far from the truth, I can name a million times we were great together, our love is beautiful and amazing," Jeonghan professes in a loud voice for everyone to hear. "Hyung, are we beautiful too?," Hoshi yells out. Jeonghan shouts back cheerfully, "So beautiful". Mingyu stares in awe, admiring Jeonghan's bravery. Desiring to yell out his own feeling for his angel.

Jeonghan slithers his way up the bed, and lays his head on a pillow. He stretches his arm out and signals for Mingyu to pull himself up and lay on his chest. His fingers comb Mingyu's hair as he dozes off. It had been a while since they slept in each other's arms and he wondered, if it was even possible to live without Mingyu in his life.

He was willing to risk it all, if it meant spending the rest of his life with Mingyu. All he had to do is convince Mingyu, he was worth it too.


	31. Spellbound

Jeonghan wakes up the next morning alone. He checks his text and not a single message from Mingyu. The words from last night begin to haunt him. Maybe, Mingyu truly believed they were no good for each other. Perhaps he had finally given up.

Although it worried him, he had no time to dwell on it. Today Seventeen would perform at Inkigayo. Awkwardly enough Minhyuk would be there and Jeonghan had no idea how Mingyu would react.

As the time approaches Jeonghan's stomach aches. The anxiety physically made him sick and this was rare for a man like him, known to be fearless.

The vans were already full of Seventeen members, all impatiently waiting for Jeonghan. "Dokyeom you go get him," Seungcheol whined. Dk didn't mind going, to be honest he was a little concerned for Jeonghan. It was never like him to be late.

He finds Jeonghan sitting at the edge of his bed, breathing deeply. "I can't remember how to breathe, the anxiety just won't go away," Jeonghan panics. Dk softly pats his back, "Look at me," He instructs. "Do you remember the bungee jump?," Dk reminds him, Jeonghan only nods.

"You told me to break it open, now it's your turn."

Jeonghan regains confidence, "Let's break it open," he replies, as he heads out the door. Mingyu is already in the van when Jeonghan swings the door open. The seat next to him is occupied, so Jeonghan sits directly in front of him. As he takes his place in the van he grazes Mingyu's hand with his own. Mingyu looks up with a flirty smile and Jeonghan flirts right back sending an air kiss.

Wonwoo on the other hand is confused and taken back. Once they arrive at Inkigayo Wonwoo pulls Jeonghan aside.

"What did you do?," Wonwoo begins his interrogation. "Yesterday he was doing well without you, today he's back in the same spell you put him in for years." Wonwoo was not the least bit jealous, he was only concerned for his best friend.

Jeonghan took some time to answer, overcoming the initial shock. Wonwoo had never spoken to him this way, yet he completely understood. "I was afraid, and I still am, but i'll do anything to prove to you that i'm serious," Jeonghan declares.

A tiny little bulb goes off in Wonwoo's head and Jeonghan can visibly see his amusement. "Anything you say?," Wonwoo smirks. Against all his better judgement Jeonghan agrees.

Wonwoo leads Jeonghan to the couch where Cheol sits idly. "Sing I believe," Wonwoo petitions. Jeonghan sings passionately and with no hesitation and Wonwoo is convinced. He joins Jeonghan in singing and nods in approval.

From across the room Jeonghan spots a nervous Mingyu. He walks over to comfort him, "Need help? You could end the stage like this," Jeonghan shows Mingyu different options, hoping to calm his nerves. The film crew makes their way over to them, and Jeonghan is forced to hold back as they record.

A Producer rushes in and calls out for Seventeen, the dressing room empties out. In the crowd Jeonghan loses sight of Mingyu and gets pushed to the back. On stage there's no time to talk, the mics are on, but Jeonghan only wants to tell Mingyu he loves him.

The music starts and it's too late, he tries to mouth I love you as Mingyu twirls in front of him. But Mingyu is too focused on the choreography and burdened with being the ending fairy. Finally Jeonghan's part with Mingyu arrives; As he places him arm on Mingyu's shoulder, he admires the younger mans beauty. "Wow," he mouths and gifts Mingyu with a big smile. Mingyu's heart still fluttered every time Jeonghan praised him.

Before entering the building this morning, Jeonghan had promised Mingyu he would stop at nothing to prove his love, and he wanted to believe that. He now spots Jeonghan in his corner starring directly at him. Further behind the MC's look on, including Minhyuk. Before Mingyu turns away, he hears a tiny voice yell, "Mingyu, I love you baby." and Jeonghan begins to throw heart signs at him. Mingyu returns the hearts and he feels like he can fly at the moment if he wanted to. Although he was nervous he ended the stage just like Jeonghan had directed and his heart felt full.

'Was it time to give Jeonghan another chance?' he thought to himself.


	32. Getting Mingyu Back

Yoon Jeonghan was determined and despite Mingyu's unwillingness, he continued to try. Sometimes he would do little things like tiny notes in Mingyu's dresser. Other times he'd do grander gestures like send him gifts. But he knew from the start that getting Mingyu back would take so much more.

Jeonghan didn't have to do much thinking, he already had something in mind. Something he always wished he could do if he were braver.

Among the members, Jeonghan was one of the shyest. While it was so easy for others to show their true selves Jeonghan lacked that confidence. He recalled moments where the members would enjoy free time and have dance battles. He would sit far off, away from the action, hoping not to be called on. And in the event he was chosen, he would make an excuse not to participate. He feared not being able to measure up compared to the rest of the team.

When they debuted they gave him a visual role and he played it well. Acting out like an evil angel, confident in his looks. But in reality he admired the rest of the members, and he loved them for carrying him through tough times. When he didn't consider himself enough l, or valuable for the team.

And what he felt he lacked in talent or in stamina, he tried to make up for it by taking care of Seventeen. By making sure they were alright, creating his own role among Seventeen members. This time wasn't any different, this time he would need his brothers once again.

Jeonghan begins by enlisting the help of Seungcheol.

The venue Jeonghan had chosen wasn't an easy task. But in true Jeonghan fashion he had a plan. "Just tell them it's for a special video Cheol," Jeonghan whispers after practice. Cheol's eyes widen at his bold proposal; "I can't just ask for these things Jeonghan, that's not the way it works," Seungcheol explains patiently. But he persist, unwilling to accept no as an answer. Finally Cheol gives in, "Fine," he shouts in defeat, "But I can't promise anything."

Satisfied, he moves onto a more difficult task. It was time to have a talk with the rest of the members, Vernon was up first.

Jeonghan knocks a couple of times before entering Vernon's fluorescent room. The room is completely quiet, Jeonghan almost turns away to leave when Vernon pops up behind him. "Need something?," Vernon startles an unsuspecting Jeonghan.

He was already nervous to begin with, the words seem to be lost in his thoughts. Finally regaining his composure, he invites Vernon to sit. Jeonghan knows Vernon wouldn't have a major reaction to the news, but he couldn't help but feel tense. "Vernon, I- ," Jeonghan begins, but is immediately cut off. "You're in love with Mingyu," Vernon casually says.

Jeonghan had stressed over this moment only to be caught off guard. "Wait, how do you know?," Jeonghan asks perplexed. "Boo told me," Vernon replies nonchalantly. Feeling more at ease after the revelation Jeonghan brought him up to speed with his plan.

His reaction was just as Jeonghan had hoped. So far every member was on board for Jeonghan's proposal. He proceeded to find the last two on his list. The china line were jokesters, this made it easier to approach. "I'm just going to make this short," Jeonghan declares. "Like Woozi short, or shorter?," Jun says jokingly. Jeonghan only grins, and continues, "It might be hard to believe, but Mingyu and I have loved each other for sometime, and I need your help to win him back."

"Wait, you cheated didn't you," Minghao blurts out, "You look like the cheating type." He stares firmly at the angel. "I didn't cheat," Jeonghan confirms. "He's probably not Mingyu's type," Jun interrupts. The two members begin to have a conversation on their own, until Jeonghan interrupts. "So your not surprised? or bothered?"

Both Jun and Minghao bust out in laughter. "We already knew," Jun confesses. "Remember the time they had their date in Akita," Minghao reminds them. "Or the time Jeonghan said 'I love you' only to Mingyu in the group huddle," Jun adds. "It's the way the look at each other during 'Fear', for me." Minghao chimes in.

Jeonghan didn't mind all the jokes, he was just glad everyone understood. Regretting not entrusting his member with this secret a long time ago.


	33. I’ve got You

The day had come, and Jeonghan couldn't hold in his excitement. Today he would put his heart on the line and hope Mingyu wouldn't reject him. All the members gathered into the vans, dressed in suits and ties.

Mingyu jumped into the last van along with Wonwoo; While Jeonghan stuck close to Hoshi, holding him near his body to shield the cold. He could see the look of disappointment on Mingyu's face from afar. Jeonghan stepped back and onto a different vehicle to avoid Mingyu's disapproval. Dk followed behind, and Seungkwan behind him, closing the door as he took a seat.

"Don't be nervous, there's a 50/50 chance he'll forgive you," Seungkwan noted objectively. "I don't know," Dk chimed in, "that one time I ate the last ramen..." Hoshi places his hand over Dk's mouth, "It'll be fine Jeonghan-hyung."

As they arrive they are greeted by a large ship on the dock. All the members step out to admire the view, enamored by it's size and beauty. Mingyu is the first to rush on board, failing to notice a pair of steps. Before he can lunge forward, the weight of a hand lands on his shoulder. Mingyu looks down at the steps he had missed, then back at the hand, and lastly at the handsome figure. "I've got you," Jeonghan smiles up at him; "I know," Mingyu replies gently.

And with those two simple words, Jeonghan felt the nerves dissolve.

Seventeen worked hard through out the evening, and well into the night, filming Home;Run's special music video. "Ok, that's a wrap," the director yells and the film crew follows him out. All the members form a circle around Jeonghan and Mingyu. Mingyu steps out of the circle and stands next to Wonwoo, but Wonwoo pushes him back in. Mingyu giggles, until he turns and is met by Jeonghan's love struck eyes.

Jeonghan's heart beat faster every time Mingyu takes a steps forward. Unexpectedly his eyes fill with pockets of tears. "Baby, are you okay?," He asks, without hesitation. He then remembers the 11 pairs of eyes that watch them. "I-," he clears his throat and deepens his voice, "I mean Jeonghan are you okay."

A tear escapes him and runs down his cheek, but still silent. Jeonghan thought he would know the right words to say. That they would just come to him, as easily as it was to love Mingyu. Joshua speaks up, "Jeonghan it's okay, we're here, just say it."

Mingyu awaits painfully, wondering what Jeonghan might say. Was this the end? Is that why he needed courage from the members. The pit inside his stomach fills with an emptiness. He fights his fear and holds on to Jeonghan's hand tightly, almost begging for him to stay with his gaze.

"Please don't leave me," Mingyu cries out first. "I don't know why, I couldn't look past simple things, why I just couldn't enjoybeing us.."

"Mingyu, stop," Jeonghan attempts to quiet him down. But Mingyu continues pouring out his soul, "There is not a day, that I haven't loved you, there isn't a moment I could ever erase, I have no regrets of loving the way that I have." 

Mingyu stops abruptly, worried that he had ruined what they had by revealing his feelings. He looks at the faces of each member and spots Dk sobbing into his jacket, Hoshi red in the face with tears, Wonwoo smiling proudly, Woozi holding back laughter, and Vernon filming the whole scene.

Once he reaches Jeonghan, the tears have set themselves free and roam down his cheek. He was ready; Jeonghan had found his courage in Mingyu's words.


	34. I choose You

" Oh God, I messed up so bad," Mingyu ranted on, "I should go home, We should go..," Before Mingyu could even finish, Jeonghan had already placed both hands on Mingyu's waist; Pulling him so close the space between them was nonexistent. As Mingyu's lips continued to move Jeonghan tiptoed up to Mingyu's eye level and studies Mingyu's lips like always. This intent stare that made Mingyu stop in his tracks everytime.

Mingyu is left silent, only peering down at Jeonghan's own lips, paralyzed. He holds his breath in, waiting for a kiss, but Jeonghan pulls back.

He pulls out a crumpled sheet of paper and begins to read :

Mr. Kim Mingyu, I wrote all this down because I was afraid I'd forget how to speak once I stood in front of you. I can't Yoon Jeonghan my way out of everything.

Both Jeonghan and Mingyu giggled as he reads.

You challenge me to see the world in a different way, you dare me to take risk. I'm just sorry I was too afraid until now. I don't know about labels..

Jeonghan looks up, and sees Mingyu's eyes fixed on the crumpled paper in his hands. He decides to drop it and continue from the heart.

"But what I did learn was how to love, and I realized that my true fear wasn't to be different, my greatest fear is to lose you."

He steps forward, and takes Mingyu's hand into his. "What are we doing?," Mingyu whispers. "I'm choosing you," Jeonghan softly profeses. "I'm choosing you every time, just like you choose me." Mingyu beams brightly, grabbing a hold of Jeonghan's nape. Kissing him delicately just like the first time.

When their lips finally part, not even one second goes by when all the Seventeen members are howling and applauding. Ah! Love begins to play loudly on the speakers and fireworks pop off in the distance. Mingyu shouts, pausing to kiss Jeonghan after few words, "This is what good boyfriends do."

"This song was made for you," Jeonghan shouts back, and then begins to sing .

AH! LOVE :

" I'm ready for you,

My heart is ready

I never cared what anyone said,

Check if I was lying when I said it was love at first sight,

No no no no

Baby no no no no

If I show you something,

will you think of me every morning

Firework in the middle of the ocean

A bursting heart, my heart is the same,

whenever and wherever

In the end you are more to me, I am more to you,

What we have, I can't hide anymore

You are more to me, I am more to you

This feeling that makes me want to know

Ah! Love, You

Ah! Love, Me (Babe)

I love you (Ah)

Words that I hold in my rising heart

Ah! Love is you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♥
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has kept up with my story. I'm thinking of making a sequel, but also any suggestions on stories you want to read are accepted.


End file.
